Jasmine
'''Jasmine '''is a major character in the feature film, ''Disney Kingdom ''and in the cartoon series, ''Disney Adventures. ''She's a Disney character residing in the Disney Kingdom. She and her husband, Aladdin accompanies Mark on his adventures through the kingdom. Background After the production of the Disney movie, ''Aladdin, ''Jasmine was transported to the Disney Kingdom along with the other characters from the film. Still madly in love with Aladdin, he and Jasmine were married and moved into a small house in the Disney Kingdom. Jasmine was hoping that she could live a peaceful live with her husband and closest friends. She spent most of her time with her friends, Belle and Rapunzel while Aladdin spent time with Beast and Flynn Rider. Development Jasmine is one of the Disney Princesses that the storywriter wanted to include in his fanfiction story. Jasmine, was in fact, the storywriter's favorite Disney princesses and he figured that she would make a great member of the Disney team. Along with the other Disney characters, Jasmine has inherited some of her counterpart's traits and skills. Throughout the film, Jasmine has developed some skills and traits of her own. Jasmine and Aladdin will also be one of the characters to work alongside Mark when they are battling some kind of evil. Personality Just like her counterpart, Jasmine is incredibly independent, defiant and will not hesitate to stand up for what she loves. As a result of living in a kingdom with no villains, persecution or oppression, Jasmine has developed a relaxed and rather quiet demeanor. After being magically transported to the Disney Kingdom, marrying Aladdin and moving into a small cottage, Jasmine has chose to live her life optimistically and avoid any trouble from anyone or anything. Jasmine is without a doubt, unquestionably loyal to the royal family and is always at the ready to assist them with battling or protecting the kingdom. She proves to be a tough and worthy fighter especially by being a martial artist. Jasmine has a motherly and sweet demeanor. When Mark was initially insecure and lonely, Jasmine showed a great degree of kindness by comforting Mark when he was afraid of being alone and feared to let all of his friends and family down, if he didn't defeat Tank. Jasmine was patient when it came to supporting Mark when he was a teenager and has been through a cruel and tragic experience. In the cartoon series, Jasmine and Aladdin will be in charge of making sure that Mark maintains a brave and confident demeanor since it'll be his secret weapon with fighting a villain. Jasmine doesn't take kindly to people with a selfish and dark hearts. Along with Mark and the gang, Jasmine will prevent that person from ruining another person's happiness or success. Jasmine is extremely fond to Rajah, Abu and the other animals that reside in the Disney Kingdom. She shows a strong dislike of animal cruelty and can't bear to see innocent animals get hurt or killed. With all of her strength, Jasmine will protect that certain animal and defeat the cruel torturer. Jasmine's kindness and desire to protect helpless animals inspires them to protect her and the friends who respect and love her. Ironically, it is in Jasmine's princess nature to love and protect animals. Physical appearance Jasmine is a slender and beautiful teenager with long black hair tied into a high ponytail. Her casual outfit consists of a green top with matching pants and flat pink shoes. Abilities * '''Physical strength: '''Jasmine was shown to be very strong when she was battling Tank's assassins. In the cartoon series, Jasmine continues to use her strength to fight the villains that might enter the Disney Kingdom. * '''Martial art skills: '''Jasmine was shown to be a master in Kung-Fu, being capable of protecting herself and her friends from the dangers that she might encounter around the Disney Kingdom. * '''Eternal youth: '''As a result of being transported to the Disney Kingdom, the Disney magic gave Jasmine, eternal youth. Appearances Disney Kingdom Jasmine is present at the arrival of Mark, Jalen and Jordan along with Aladdin, Abu, Rajah and the other Disney characters. She warmly welcomes the Jones brothers as their welcomed into the Disney Castle as official members of royalty. Once sunrise came, Jasmine returned home to her cottage. The Jones brothers were going to spend time with a group of Disney characters. Once they departed from the kingdom, a mysterious lightning storm revived Davis' evil brother, Tank. With his powers recharged, he cursed the Disney Kingdom, plaguing the streets with monsters. Thus making it unsafe for Disney characters to even walk on the streets. Luckily, Jasmine and Aladdin managed to avoid the monsters and meet up with Belle, the Beast, Rapunzel and Flynn. The Jones brothers return to the Disney Kingdom and encounter the princesses and princes. Jasmine tells Mark about Tank's revival and about how Davis and Sammie haven't left their castle in three days. The gang enters the castle and discovers that the Disney monarchs have been trapped in a painting curse, not before freeing Rajah and the animals from a monstrous trap. The remaining Disney characters are evacuated to safety in a nearby abandoned village. Upon learning about the Disney cyborgs, Mark plans to find them and hope that they will help him with defeating Tank and lifting the Disney curse. Jasmine and the others tag along with Mark on his adventure. As the gang traveled through the Disney Kingdom, they encountered Tank, who appeared in City Hall. He informs the gang that he has hired an assassin to kill Princess Annabelle and complete his revenge against the royal family. Before vanishing into the shadow, Tank gives the gang, a riddle for them to solve in order to find Annabelle. The gang eventually that Annabelle is being held captive in a secret room under Cinderella's chateau. Just as they were about to rescue Annabelle and Cinderella, Tank's evil pet lizard, Scales drops down from the ceiling and traps the Princesses in a sticky slime-like web. Jasmine is ordered to fight alongside Mark. During the battle, when the Beast and Flynn were about to be devoured by Scales, Mark and Tinker Bell jumped in front of them and were eaten by Scales. Luckily, inside Scales, Mark destroys the robot by having Tink use her flying dust to remove Scales' powercore. The princesses are freed and are returned back to the abandoned village. Back in the village, the gang learns that one of Tank's monster henchmen used a mechanical bomb to freeze time, so he can kidnap Cinderella. Mark discovers that the bomb came from Tomorrowland and he figures that the Disney cyborgs may be in the city, somewhere. Before boarding a sky tram to Tomorrowland, Jasmine and the gang stopped by the clothing shop for a wardrobe change. Afterwards, they headed over to Tomorrowland and discovered that the time bomb was from a shop known as the Time Zone, where Jimmy is part-owner. Inside the Time Zone, Mark discovers that the leading scientist, Darwin used to be best friends with Tank until a heated argument ended their friendship. He figures that Tank planned to exact revenge on Darwin for abandoning their friendship. As the gang was about to depart from the Time Zone, Jimmy's corrupted brother, DJ attacked the gang by blasting them with his laser gun. In the nick of time, Blaster and Juarez entered the Time Zone and battled DJ. Seeing how the Disney cyborgs couldn't overpower their foe, Tinker Bell's friend, Vidia sprinkled sleeping dust on DJ, so he'll fall into a deep enchanted sleep. He's taken back to the abandoned village and the gang journeyed over to Darwin's observatory to meet up with the scientist himself. However, once they entered the laboratory, the Disney gang encountered another danger. Darwin's corrupted assistant, Cujo. Despite being trapped in slime, Darwin tells the gang how to restore Cujo to his calmer nature. Beside that minor struggle, the gang managed to restore Cujo to his calmer nature. With Darwin with the gang, they proceeded with their adventure. They headed over to the secret library that was located under the Beast's Castle. Inside the library, Mark and the gang finally discovered Tank's motives to destroy Disney and all life in the process to create a kingdom of his own. The gang's only chance of protecting Disney is finding Mickey Mouse and Friends. Just as the gang was about to depart from the library, another earthquake was initiated causing Mark to fall down to his apparent death. Feeling sad and defeated, the gang returned to the abandoned village and informed the others about Mark's apparent death. Determined to help his friends, Lucky activated the security cameras, so the citizens can watch Mark battle Tank. With a few words of encouragement, Mark defeats Tanks and lifts the curse from the kingdom. Mark is safely brought back to the kingdom by Mufasa and Hurley. Jasmine, along with the other Disney characters carry Mark back to the restored castle. Four years later after the adventure, Jasmine is shown to be working at a beauty shop with Belle and Rapunzel. She later attends the wedding of Mark and Annabelle. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Taking place after the events of ''Disney Kingdom, ''Jasmine returns as a supporting character. She helps Mark with solving the kingdom's magic crisis that has befallen the kingdom. Disney Adventures Jasmine appears in the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Middle Eastern characters Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Disney characters in Storybooks Category:Chefs Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Wooten characters Category:Animated characters Category:Based-off characters Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:Royalty Category:Singing characters Category:Nobility